Of Keepers and Records
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: My attempt at a FFRK Novelization. When an unknown evil begins to tarnish and diminish the long-preserved records of stories past and present, a young record keeper, a genius inventor and a Wisened Moogle must traverse the many realms of Final Fantasy to restore order and memory. Based on my experience of the mobile game. Rated T just to be safe, Read and Review.
1. Prologue

_Hello there! Once again I have returned from the dead, it seems! This time around I've decided to head into some new territory with a fanfic based on the mobile game Final Fantasy: Record Keeper. Upon seeing how little the fanfic base is for this category (and comparing it to oh, say, FFVII) I decided that it was time to add one more story to this mythos. Anyways, I adore FFRK and I shall do my best to try and tell its story._

 _I do not own FFRK. FFRK is owned by Square Enix and developed by a company by the name of DeNA. A great mobile game so far, might I add._

**Prologue**

 _ **For Eons, there have been stories passed down from generation to generation. These were no mere bedtime stories to tell your children at night to get them into slumber, but ones that an audience listening could somehow relate to, kupo. Inside these stories were tales of heroes, of heroines, sweeping adventures, epic battles and moments of personal triumphs and tragedies. While based on events that somehow have happened without some of us knowing (and a select few of us were privy to know) an audience would be quick to dismiss these as actual happenings and goings-on. To them, all they really were in their eyes were simply just what they have heard-just stories, worded distractions, kupo.**_

 _ **You see, in this kingdom there exists a place where these stories are preserved, collected and stored, so people can see what these adventures were like up close. To actually be able to walk amongst the heroes and heroines of the many realms of fantasy, kupo! Indeed that was a dream of mine for so long. However, my vision was obscured by the negative thoughts of people who thought that I was just a crazy little Moogle, kupo. However, my lucked changed when I met a kindred spirit who believed in the same things that I had, kupo. His name was Cid Highwind. Together, through our blood, sweat and tears we built the Royal Archives, a place where we could truly witness all these epic stories. It was through Cids genius that we were able to take a record-a memory, kupo- and transform it into a painting. It was then that we knew we had something special. We scoured the lands, side by side. We found many more records, thus transforming them into paintings. As time went on, people started to believe in the art and magic of these stories. No longer were these stories thought of as just stories, kupo, but now they were fully fleshed out events! People then began to practice in the arts and in magic. The kingdom was truly at peace, and we prospered, kupo.**_

 _ **And so, the job of Record Keepers-people who through powerful magic turn these records and stories into paintings of great and admirable beauty-was born.**_

 _ **However, little did Cid, Myself and one such fledgling record keeper knew, that this idea, this dream I had for so long, kupo…was about to be put into great peril.**_

A/N: Yes, yes I know….it's too short. Next chapter will have some considerable meat on its bones, I promise. For now, spread the word-SonicWareInc. Vp has returned! Huzzah!

Read + Review and 'Til Next Time, kupo!


	2. Graduation turned Disaster

_A/N: Hello there once again! So the prologue was rather short, and I wanted to end with some foreshadowing. Plus, I didn't want to use the intro from the game itself, as that would've been-excuse my French here- "Half-assed." Plus, if you would like to add me as a friend on your FFRK game, my id is_ aAAj _. I use a Lv. 44 Cloud with Braver as his Soul Break. My Keeper Character's name is "Aaron," and that's the name I'll be using for this Fic. Anyways I've rambled enough, let's get chapter 1 started! As always, I don't own FFRK. FFRK is owned by Square Enix and DeNA._

**Chapter 1-Graduation turned Disaster **

 _BZZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!_ The alarm rang, its harshness ringing through the small room.

"Ugh, ok, ok I'm up!" a muffled voice came. The bed covers revealed a small youth, no older than ten years old. He had a pair of wide light blue eyes, white skin and light brown hair that was in ruffles, due to sleep. The bangs of his hair were usually untidy. The boy turned his alarm off, and sat on his bed, letting his body adjust to being awake. As he stretched, he suddenly remembered what day it was today.

" _I'm gonna be a…Record Keeper…"_ Aaron said out loud, to nobody in particular. After the realization sank in once more, as it had last night for him (He actually needed his best friend Sara- who was a White mage- to cast sleep on him for he was far too excited to sleep,) He repeated it once more, a little louder this time, not caring who might be outside his door. " **I'm gonna be a Record Keeper!** " He couldn't believe it, four years of studying under Dr. Mog and Professor Highwind, the day he had been dreaming of was finally here. He racked his brains, grinning widely from ear to ear remembering the night before, when Dr. Mog and Cid had announced to the staff of Record Keepers and Mages in the Royal Archives of his graduation to Record Keeper…

 _It was empty in the halls of the Royal Archives. It seemed that there was an urgent situation that required all Record Keepers and Archival staff to attend to in the Great Hall. Aaron was given a letter by Dr. Mog and was told to not open it until the second chime of the evening bell. The first chime came. Aaron sat on his bed, heart pounding. He wondered what the letter contained, what it will tell him._

 _Maybe it was a work order requesting he inspect the paintings? No, that just didn't make sense. Dr. Mog would never give him an instruction this precise. Besides, he did that on his own anyway._

 _Maybe it was from Professor Highwind, reminding him about his homework? Still didn't make any sense to the youth. Prof. Highwind never gave out notices about homework-either you do it or you're punished and unable to participate in any material-hunting expeditions, of which Aaron always was a part of. He always followed the rules to a T._

 _Or maybe…he was to meet with a potential historian and show them around the archives? Dr. Mog had been allowing him to do that lately, of course. He had been paying special attention to Aaron as of late, giving him special privileges and allowing him to give tours to visitors when a record keeper wasn't present. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the second chime of the Evening Bell. He slowly opened the letter, expecting either one of these things to meet his eyes. However, all that the youth saw on the single piece of parchment were these words:_

Come to the Great Hall. Come alone.

 _Now this really made the youth on edge. Come to the Great Hall alone? Whatever did that mean? Was he in trouble? Was he somehow responsible for something he overlooked? Did it have something to do with how Fritz- his other friend who was a Black Mage- acted the other day, casting Blindga on Professor Highwind and making him stumble around blindly, trying to locate his tools? He apologized to Dr. Mog profusely, taking all the heat for it and swearing on his life that he'll make sure Fritz would NEVER do it again. Did he do something else that he wasn't aware of?_

 _All of these thoughts swirled around in his mind as he slowly approached the Great Hall. Aaron wore the traditional non-record keeper uniform, a white shirt that ruffled out at the bottom and some tan pantaloons. He grew jealous of seeing that uniform everywhere we went in the Royal Archives. He wanted to be a Record Keeper in the worst way. Being around so many of them wasn't helping._

 _The youth reached the colossal double doors of the Great Hall. The doors themselves towered above Aaron, reaching the ceiling, ornately decorated and as large as life itself. A mural of four crystals were carved out inside the doors, each one with a symbol representing an element etched inside them; there was one with blue waves meaning water, one that had a red blaze meaning fire, one that had a brown rock meaning earth and last but not least one that had a white tornado inside of it, meaning air or wind._

 _The youth slowly raised his fist, and knocked on the doors that completely dwarfed him. The doors slowly opened, revealing ten very long tables full of seated Record Keepers, White, Black and Red Mages. They all looked at him, faces not showing any emotion. This made Aaron very nervous. At the center of the Great Hall on a floating platform was Dr. Mog, in the traditional Record Keeper uniform; blue robes with huge cuffed sleeves with a mortarboard hat, similar to what a collegiate graduate would wear, save for the curled front of the hat and the two smaller curled corners The big red plume that was the Moogles head ball floated above the hat . Standing next to him was Professor Highwind, in his usual garb, a long dark gray coat with the Royal Archives insignia-a shield with a crystal inside of it- on his right sleeve, a dark shirt hidden behind a maroon necktie and blue pantaloons with pointy black boots. He had his usual cane with him-a small metallic tricolored walking stick._

" _Welcome, Young Aaron." Dr. Mog spoke._

" _Um…H-hello, Dr. Mog..." Aaron said nervously. He looked around at the many eyes gazing at him. "Um…am I in trouble? I swear that I didn't know what Fritz was going to do—"_

" _No, No!" Dr. Mog cut the youth off. "It has nothing to do with that at all, kupo."_

 _Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. "Then…what am I here f-for? And why are all these people here?"_

" _Let's just say that somebody special is about to attain something that they had dreamed about, ever since they had been taken in under my care," Dr. Mog replied._

 _Aarons eyes widened. Could this be…?_

 _Before he could finish that thought, The Great Hall erupted in a singular cheer of "CONGRATULATIONS AARON! YOU'RE NOW A RECORD KEEPER!"_

 _This had to be a dream. Aaron's expression changed to one of anxiety to one of purest bliss. A massive feast was held and the rest of the night was occupied by joyful celebration with food, drink and song…_

Aaron was still grinning from ear to ear, reliving that one defining moment in his head when he heard a familiar female voice jolt him from the daydream.

"Hey, Mr. Record Keeper, get a move on! You don't wanna be late for your own induction!" Sara the White Mage said, catching the young Record Keeper-to-be off guard. Aaron snapped out of his trance and looked at his White Mage friend, who was now sitting next to him on his bed. "Um..yeah…still can't believe it I guess," Aaron said, quickly getting up and looking at his reflection in the adjacent mirror. He then combed back his light brown hair. Now he looked presentable. "Okay, ready" He said to Sara. She nodded and led Aaron out his door and into the bustling hallway filled with Mages and Record Keepers. These four classes were what held the Royal Archives together; Black and Red Mages to help keep the peace and security in check, White Mages to help with clerical duties, and finally the titular Record Keepers. This class carried the brunt of the Royal Archives by fusing Magic and Art together into paintings that told people of stories and legends of old.

Aaron and Sara made their way through the hustle and bustle of Mages and Keepers, finally reaching their destination of Dr. Mog's study. The Moogle head Record Keeper greeted them. Also Cid was there.

"Welcome Aaron. No doubt you are excited for what is going to happen today, kupo?" Dr. Mog asked the young and anxious youth. Aaron only nodded.

"Well then, I believe that we can start, kupo. Cid, the uniform if you will."

Cid nodded, only uttering a short "hmph." Cid Highwind was a man of few words, only saying something if it concerned a student of lesson or on materials, weapons or forging. He then brought out a pristine blue uniform; robes (although unlike Dr. Mog's, these robes had two long tails trailing the back,) and the same Tri-corner hat, curls and all.

"Kneel before Cid, Kupo."

Aaron's heart was pounding as he knelt before Professor Highwind. Dr. Mog looked down on him from his perch. "Do you, Aaron, willingly take up the responsibilities of the Record Keeper and do all in your power to restore the stories of the past for the enjoyment and understanding of future observers, kupo?"

"I-I do, sir" came the breathless reply. Sara was watching outside the study, smiling. Suddenly, A Black Mage was rushing towards Sara. "What'd I miss?" he said in a hushed tone to Sara. Sara just rolled her eyes and pointed to the kneeling Aaron.

Cid then placed the robes over Aaron, the youth putting his arms through the sleeves. Cid then held the Tri-corner curled hat above Aaron, ready to place it on his head.

"Do you, Aaron, willingly wear this hat as a symbol of the three qualities that a Record Keeper exhibits here in the Royal Archives at all times; Observation, Research and Understanding, Kupo?"

"I will sir, at all times."

Cid gently placed the hat on Aaron's head.

"By the power vested in me, and on behalf of the Royal Archives I now pronounce you, Aaron, a Keeper of Records of the Royal Archives. Now go, and preserve the legends of old for future generations, kupo!"

Aaron proudly rose up, the tails of his new robes touching the ground. Both Sara and Fritz-The Black Mage who missed only a bit of the induction ceremony-were clapping. Sara had tears of joy in her eyes. Fritz, other than his bright yellow eyes (the rest of his face, like all Black Mages was hidden by a black hood, hidden by their large pointed hats) had no expression.

"Congrats, Aaron" Cid said gruffly. Aaron nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

He turned to see his two Mage friends. He smiled and nodded happily to them. Sara ran over and hugged him tightly. "Congrats Aaron!"

Fritz was just standing there. "Um…Yeah, congrats Aaron."

The three exited the study. "So, what are you going to do now, _Record Keeper?_ Going to _ditch your friends to preserve the legends of old for future generations, kupo_?" Sara asked Aaron, with a mock Dr. Mog accent.

Aaron only giggled. "No. I have the day off today, you know that! Besides, I won't be _that_ busy."

"Ah, you say that now but just you wait, you're going to have so many things to do that they practically _own_ you," Fritz said teasingly. Sara just lightly punched him. "What? It's what I heard from Tyro!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm just really happy that you're a Record Keeper now, Aaron. You deserved it after all the hard work and studies you put in for the last four years." Aaron smiled from ear to ear. These two mages had been his best friends ever since he had begun studying at the Royal Archives. He wouldn't give them up for anything. Well, Fritz already put that commitment in jeopardy a couple of times, but was still his friend nonetheless.

Fritz was looking at the tails of Aaron's new Record Keeper robes. "I just hope that nobody tries to step on these. Looks like these robes can rip apart if someone so much as put a toe on them."

"Unless they want to be expelled, they don't. _At all._ " Sara said, while reading from a huge tome she pulled out of her bag. "According to the rules of the classes, if anybody defiles another's uniform whether it'd be for fun, profit, or for any other reasons, they are to face immediate expulsion."

Fritz whistled. "Well then, I'll be sure to not do that… _tempting as it may be_ …" He added in a mock sinister tone.

The three friends went their separate ways, as Sara and Fritz still had classes. Aaron went back to his room. He took off his new uniform and placed it on the new mannequin that was right by his sink and mirror. He was overjoyed. He finally accomplished what he dreamed of being. Tomorrow was a new beginning for him.

The youth dozed off lying on his bed, dreaming of all the stories and legends he was eventually going to preserve. However a huge rumbling jolted him from his slumber. He woke up, placed the uniform back on his person and headed out to the hallway. Everything was rumbling, Mages and Keepers were all panicking. Looking up at the glass skylights making up the ceiling, the once-blue sky was an ominous shade of red and black. Lightning ripped through the skies. The youth had a look of fear on his face.

Outside, a gathering storm of darkness was gathering. It slowly made its way to the Royal Archives. A huge swirling red and black mass of darkness was forming above the grand building. It then slowly descended on the building, causing the skylights to break. Aaron began running for his life, as did every single Keeper and Mage. Some couldn't outrun the huge cyclones of darkness, and were swallowed whole.

Aaron found Sara and Fritz, who were huddling in a broom closet. He joined them and closed the door shut, fearful of what may happen to them. However, as quickly as it began, it subsided.

Sara slowly opened the door. There was ruin everywhere, Glass from the skylights were strewn everywhere, doors off their hinges, furniture tossed about. The Royal Archives no longer looked…Royal. It now looked like complete ruins.

However, the destruction of the Archives wasn't the only thing on the trio's mind. Upon seeing the realm galleries, Aaron was horrified.

 _The once-beautiful paintings…they no longer had beauty. They were…shadowed. Blank. Erased._

To Be Continued….

A/N: So how was that for a first chapter? Definitely makes up for the short prologue. Shout-out to Kitt Chaos for the one idea of the tri-corner curled hat of the Record Keepers. (I asked this person in a review if I could use that BTW) Anyway, we're now getting into the meat and potatoes of the fic itself next chapter! Look forward to it and don't forget to read and review! 'Til next time, Kupo!


	3. See what you can find, kupo!

_**Aaron: Hey there, welcome to Chapter 2 of the Novelization of Final Fantasy Record Keeper, Of Keepers and Records!**_

 _ **Sara: you might be asking yourselves right now "Where is SonicWareInc. VP, Sara?" Well, he had asked us to give you guys the author's note, because he's busy typing out the next few chapters! After all, he needs to concentrate on making this novelization as close to perfection as possible!**_

 _ **Fritz: Yeah, He's such a nerd, he STILL wants to do author's notes instead of just getting to the chapter…"Hi there, I'm SonicWareInc. VP! I like to thank my fans for giving me good reviews and stuff, blah blah BLAH!" Honestly, it's boring, with a capital B! And that's not even-!*Now waving arms around because he suddenly can't speak anymore***_

 _ **Sara: *Casted Silencega on Fritz* Sorry you had to hear that guys and gals! He's usually like this. Anyway, FFRK is owned by Square Enix and DeNA. On with the chapter!**_

 _ **Fritz: …**_

 _ **Aaron: *Facepalms***_

** Chapter 2-See what you can find, kupo! **

" _ **Who….who could've done this, kupo?"**_

Dr. Mog and Cid had just now joined Aaron, Sara and Fritz in the ruined hall of the realm doors. They had looked in each of the galleries that held the magical paintings, and what they saw horrified and saddened them.

The paintings, the displays…all of them erased. Now there was nothing but blank canvases and empty displays. Even the black marble centerpieces with an engraving of the stories of each realm were wiped away.

All….But one.

Aaron and his friends were investigating the seventh realm Gallery. And as fate would have it…. _ **One of the paintings was somewhat intact. A bit of it covered by a mysterious shadowy substance but intact nonetheless.**_

Aaron and co. rushed to find Dr. Mog and Cid, who were looking at the thirteenth realm gallery. "Dr. Mog! Dr. Mog!" Aaron said, running towards the head Record Keeper and Cid. "You need to see this!"

"Hmmm? What is it, kupo?" The Moogle asked them, his tone sounding mournful, as if he lost his best friend.

"ONE OF THE PAINTINGS IN THE SEVENTH REALM IS STILL INTACT!" The three said in unison.

This seemed to do the trick for Dr. Mog. His gaze shot up at the three. "What's that now? A seventh realm painting is…STILL INTACT?!"

The five returned to the seventh realm, and there it was the intact painting with its shadowy substance covering the bottom half in a jagged pattern. "Great Wings of Bahamut!" Dr. Mog exclaimed. "But..How..and why this particular realm?"

"Maybe it's because that this realm has more power than any other of the realms," Cid replied, stroking his soul patch in thought. "Maybe whatever attacked us couldn't soak up all the power of this realm, so it just left behind this single painting…"

"So there's power in each of these realms, Professor Highwind?" Aaron asked Cid.

"Yes there are, Keeper. Depending on the prominence of the moments in these stories, those make up the realms overall power. The more power a realm has, the more impossible it is to be forgotten. The reason why these realms exist is because of the power of their moments and how prominent they are," Cid replied.

Aaron nodded. "So….what do we do now, Dr. Mog?"

The head Record Keeper stared at the painting. All the four could hear is just muttering, with hushed "kupos" being heard every so often. Finally, Dr. Mog turned to them. "I want to see you all in my study, kupo."

And so, the five went back to Dr. Mog's study. The Head Keeper was pacing on his table, which was big enough for him to pace and move. He then climbed to his perch to look at every one at eye level. "I've made my decision. It's a risky one, but I have no other choice, kupo. Aaron, the time has come for you to take up your duty as Record Keeper, and restore the painting that we've seen in the seventh realm, kupo."

Aaron's eyes widened in worry. "But Dr. Mog…I don't know what to do! I've just graduated today!"

Dr. Mog flew down from his perch and landed on the table again. He looked up at Aaron. "Don't you worry, kupo. We'll be here for you. All of us."

"And we'll come with you!" Sara piped up. "You'll need all the help you can get!" Fritz didn't look too thrilled. "Um..yeah."

"Indeed, you'll need some white and black magic, kupo. Speaking of which, I need to give something to you Aaron." Dr. Mog said, hopping down from the table and now hovering over to an ornate chest. He grabbed a large key hanging on a hook, and unlocked the chest. He motioned for Aaron to come closer. When Aaron came to the chest, he grabbed the contents of it; a large blue tome. It had the picture of a sword with no hilt, just a thin handle and a triangular body meeting up at a very sharp-looking point engraved in gold.

"A book?" Fritz said. "He's going to try and do…whatever he needs to do with…a book?"

"Not just any book, kupo! This is a Grimoire tome, young one. This contains a spell to smite any and all evil forces should it sense the user in danger, kupo." Dr. Mog explained to Fritz.

"Well, couldn't we just have used that to stop..Whatever that thing that attacked us was?" Fritz asked.

"Oh, young one, you are just full of questions, kupo!" Dr. Mog said. "No we couldn't. You see, that was the book I used to protect me whenever I travelled the lands looking for these records to preserve. I have a feeling that this…force, for lack of a better term, kupo…would have been too great, even for the power of this Grimoire alone."

Fritz looked down. "Figures."

Sara looked at the Grimoire. "Well, we're certainly going to need the protection! Do you have anything for us, Dr. Mog?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, kupo. I almost forgot. Cid, if you would could you possibly give them…those?"

"Yes. Follow me, kids."

Aaron, Sara and Fritz followed Cid to his garage. This part of the Royal Archives are where Cid spent most of his time, tinkering and recreating the many weapons used in the many stories. Of course, the garage was in complete disarray after the attack, and after much moving, rummaging and swearing from Cid he found what he was looking for. He gave to the Keeper and two Mages three identical twelfth realm Oak Staves, each one with an oak spiral at the top.

Fritz looked less than pleased. "These? These look like they can't even cast Fire without turning to ash!"

Cid looked at him. "You're saying that now mage…but why don't you actually try _**casting**_ a spell before you run your mouth about the integrity of my replicas?" Cid was trying not to lose his cool with this Black mage kid. Ever since he heard him complain about everything, he so wanted to take his trusty modified ninth realm Mage Staff and freeze that ungrateful ingrate.

Fritz's yellow eyes turned from yellow to an orange shade, glowering at Cid, looking for a loophole in the verbal thrashing he had just now received. However the glow faded and he just sighed in defeat.

Cid raised an eyebrow. "Thought so." He then turned to Aaron and Sara. "Now, these are Oak Staves modeled after the ones that the heroes in the twelfth realm used. They won't be as powerful as they were in this realm you're headed to, but they'll do for now. I gotta get this place in order and create more replicas."

Aaron and Sara nodded. They then returned to Dr. Mog's office, Fritz following dejectedly behind them. After a blessing by Dr. Mog, they trooped to the seventh realm door, to the semi-shadowed painting.

"Aaron….Now it is time to enter the world of this painting. However, there are a few things that I need for you to be made aware of. Firstly, Don't **EVER** speak of your mission to restore these stories to anyone in the realm. If you do so, you'll cause so much damage to the continuum of the story that the results could very well mean the story will be damaged well beyond repair. Secondly, whatever you do, **DO STAY ALIVE.** If you happen to faint or worse die in the realm, I can't pull you out. And another thing, if you do need to be pulled out, use that Grimoire. It's a direct connection to me and Cid. We'll try to pull you out if things get too much to handle for you."

"Great…We might die in whatever land we go to through this magical painting," Fritz said sarcastically, only to be met by the glowering of Cid. The Black Mage quickly looked away.

Dr. Mog fluttered beside the painting. "Now Aaron, watch what I do carefully. This is the spell you need to open the portal to this world that this painting contains."

Aaron nodded, and watch Dr. Mog intently.

Dr Mog took out a small fourth realm Rune Staff. He held it above his head and began a chant.

" _Recorda…..Recorda…..Recorda….Recordaaaa…._ _ **RECORDA!**_ _"_ Dr. Mog then swung his staff clockwise as he chanted, a blue streak following it. Then as the Head Record Keeper shouted the last "Recorda!" he pointed the horned top of the staff at the painting.

The painting began to sparkle, moving from side to side. Then, a bright blue swirling mass began to appear, growing bigger and bigger until it looked big enough for a person to enter.

The three were impressed at this show of magic (Well, Fritz was _somewhat_ impressed. That's Fritz for ya.) "Now go Record Keeper and Mages of Black and White! Restore these stories to their former glories, Kupo!" Dr. Mog shouted over the loud _**WHOOOOOSH**_ the portal was making. " **SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND, KUPO!"**

The three would-be heroes of this tale nervously stepped into the portal, unsure of what might happen next. The portal closed up behind them, disappearing completely, leaving an anxious Dr. Mog, a thoughtful Cid and the painting.

"May the heroes of this story help them, wherever they are…" Dr. Mog said silently to the painting, which only revealed two things due to the shadowing; a person with a blue outfit and spiky yellow hair looking up at a huge building-like thing in the distance. In the background, the sky looked dark and bleak.

 _ **ONCE UPON A TIME….**_

 _ **There was a kingdom. Its glory was measured in magic and art, and above all else, stories.  
The records of the Great Chronicle are the foundation of all order and balance.  
To preserve these stories, the record keepers used powerful magic to bind them in paintings of great beauty.**_

 _ **The Opera House, Midgar, Zanarkand . . .Locales that held great importance and prominence in some of those stories.**_

 _ **All these records of stories past were kept safe within the Royal Archives.  
Until one day . . .An unknown evil swept throughout the kingdom, its origin unknown….**_

 _ **The stories of the Great Chronicle were fading, disappearing from record and from memory…..**_

 _ **A young, though inexperienced Keeper of Records, and two mages, one excelling in White magic and one in Black magic were tasked with righting this great wrong, and restoring the Great Chronicle to its former glory.**_

 _ **This is where the true story begins….**_

 **FINAL FANTASY: OF KEEPERS AND RECORDS**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Yep, I went there. On a cliffhanger, I mean. Plus, Now I feel that I should put the intro story in there (With a few modifications.) I have to plan out how this is going to go not just for the first few chapters after this, but for the rest of the classic dungeons (Which reminds me, I'm only going to do the classic dungeons for this fic) as well. Gotta check the paths I took throughout my FFRK game thus far. Not sure about the events yet, I will let you know about those. Anyways, thank you for reading, Read, review and in the words of FF 6's** **Orthros "Well, I hate to ink and run, but I am an Octopus! See ya!"**

' **Til next time, Kupo!**


	4. Dungeon-Mako Reactor No 1 (FF7)

_**Aaron: Hello there once again! Welcome to the next chapter to Of Keepers and Records!**_

 _ **Sara: Once again, SonicWareInc. VP has tasked us with giving you guys the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Fritz: …. … … .. .? (Can I please be un-silenced now?)**_

 _ **Sara: *simply looks at him* Are you gonna behave and do your part?**_

 _ **Fritz: ….. …. .. . (Guess not..)**_

 _ **Sara: There's your answer. Once again, if you want to follow our author's roaming character, his friend ID is**_ **aAAj.**

 _ **Fritz: …. ….. .. . … . (Hey Sara, if this doesn't work out for you, you could always make a living out of doing shameless plugs for authors starving for attention-) *is now turned to stone by Aaron***_

 _ **Sara: I could've handled that.**_

 _ **Aaron: I know, I know but I had to do it. It's like I knew what he was thinking…..kinda creepy in a way….**_

 _ **Sara: anyway, FFRK is owned by Square Enix and DeNA.**_

** Chapter 3-Mako Reactor No. 1 **

The portal was long and cold. Well, to Fritz anyways. After travelling through the swirling blue portal, they finally came to a huge and ornate door towering high above them. All around them, they could see nothing but darkness. It felt like they were in some kind of dark void.

The gate itself was something to observe. Its silver complexion looked liked the doors to the realm galleries back at the archives. Above the door was the Roman numerals "VII." The etchings on the door depicted a round object that looked like a meteor, with a rather long and thick, jagged tail.

"What is this place?" Fritz asked nobody in particular, looking around. "Kinda cold and empty. Boring too."

"This must be our true destination," Aaron answered. "We're inside the realm of the painting."

"That explains the nothingness," Fritz chimed in. Sara just gave him a "Really?" kind of look.

Aaron cautiously approached the door, and touched it. The door gave off a bright light, causing the trio to shield their eyes. After a few seconds it subsided. The trio unshielded their eyes, and saw no door. They were now in what appeared to them was a city. The sky was a bleak gray, with a huge building in the background. At least that's what the trio thought the object was. After cautiously walking and looking around at their surroundings, Aaron said to his friends, "Okay. We have to act natural. Remember what Dr. Mog said, we can't tell ANYBODY about our mission to restore these records. What should we do?"

Before either mage could answer, they were approached by a few people wearing high-tech armor (The way they dressed were strange to the trio of youths, so they just stood their ground.) On their hips rested a machine gun, a weapon that was also never seen before by the trio. They looked at them in fear, clutching their staves, ready to defend themselves.

"You three!" One MP soldier said to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here Sector 1? How did you get past our security? This is a restricted area!"

"I think they're spies sent by AVALANCHE!" Another MP spoke. "They look the type too, they're dressed oddly enough!"

Fritz was ready to strike, when Aaron intervened. "W-we are v-visitors, sir. We just..got a little lost, that's all! We're not spies for..ummm…Was it AVALANCHE?"

The MP's looked at the trio of youths. "Well, ok then. We'll show you the way out of here."

So the MP's showed the trio the way out of the "restricted area."

"So, which sector did you come from?" The MP near Fritz spoke.

"Sector?" Sara asked."

"Yes little girl, sector. You must be from around here, dressed like that. Ain't never seen people like you running around Sector 1."

Aaron thought long and hard. "Um….we're not from..Midgar, is it?"

The MP was starting to get a little annoyed by Aaron. "Look kids, you should know about Midgar. It's the only technologically advanced floating city in the world. We have eight sectors. You see that giant building in the distance? That's the Shin-Ra Corporation. They are a power and electricity company. That area that we found you in? You were about to enter what's called a Mako reactor. Those things harness the power of something called the Lifestream to give all of these people in Midgar that power and electricity. It's very dangerous to young ones like you. If you're looking to work for our Mako Reactor division, you're too young."

The three just listened. That was all the information they needed. "Um, ok. Thanks. For all that." Sara said rather awkwardly.

The MP's let the trio go on their merry little way when they reached the Shin-Ra office in Sector 1. "Now, don't ever let us catch you near the reactor again. Otherwise, we'll have to report you to the office of General Affairs. What they do with you…well, let's just say they'll do more than send you to bed without any supper."

And with that, the MP's left the trio there. The three looked at each other.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Sara asked the two boys.

"I think we need to get inside that Mako reactor thing," Aaron replied.

"Are you crazy? That guy said that if he caught us there again—" Fritz began.

"Look, I know it's crazy, but I think that's the way to…" He looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot of them. "Restore this particular record."

"How can you be sure?" Sara asked.

"Let's just say that I have a hunch," Aaron replied.

"But how are we going to get back over there?" Sara asked. "If they see that we've headed back to where we were, we'll be sure to be punished!"

"Let me handle this," Fritz said, starting towards the Shin-Ra Sector 1 office. "You guys go!" He said, turning to them. Taking the Black Mages' advice, they began to run back to the entrance to the Sector 1 Mako Reactor. They quietly climbed the gates (since they had no way of actually opening them) and successfully got inside. They travelled down a long walkway when they saw more MP soldiers like the ones that escorted them back to the Shin-Ra office. They were stationed on both sides of the doorway leading to more of the reactor.

"Halt!" One of them barked to the Keeper and White Mage. They approached them, machine guns drawn. The duo froze in their tracks. "What are you doing here?" One of them said to Aaron, taking aim at the youth. Without thinking, Aaron shouted "Blind!" The whole room was enveloped in a white light before returning to its normal red color. The MP's were now blinded. "Hey! I can't see!" They both said, flailing around hopelessly, now on their backs. "Come on!" Aaron said in a hushed voce to Sara. The two ran into the next part of the reactor. It was a walkway of ladders and piping. The duo carefully traversed the walkway. Another long hallway stretched out before them, leading up to what appeared to be a dead end. Aaron and Sara looked around, hoping that whatever they needed to do would make itself known to the youths. After all, Fritz was doing Shiva-knows-what in that office, and that blind spell Aaron casted wasn't going to hold forever. They had to do something in this reactor now.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, rumbling noise approaching them. Before the duo could get a grasp on what was happening, a huge robot was upon them. This robot was known as the Guard Scorpion, a massive robot looking like the insect of its namesake, with a huge tail and two cannons. The two were in fear. They didn't know what to do next. Suddenly, Aaron felt something warm in his robes. It was the Grimoire, glowing brightly. Without even thinking of what It meant, Aaron grabbed the tome and opened it. Suddenly, a massive lance (almost twice the Guard Scorpion's size) came out of nowhere, striking the huge mech. It flailed around, already severely damaged, and firing its tail laser at random intervals. After ducking a few shots aimed near or at them, Aaron noticed that the mech had a huge gap in its body, electricity pouring out. After focusing, Aaron shouted "Thunder!" and aimed his staff at the flailing mech. A huge bolt of lightning hit the mech. That seemed to do the trick. It was now shorting out, slowly coming to a stop, dropping on the walkway. It then exploded, thankfully not damaging anything inside the reactor.

Aaron wiped a bead of sweat coming down from his forehead. He then noticed Sara looking at something on the wall behind him. It was rectangular in shape, and had a time readout….counting down? That wasn't there before…Was it?

"Aaron," Sara began, nervously.

"Yeah?" Aaron answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sara said. "I think we better get out of here now!"

Not one to doubt his friend, the two took off, passing the still blinded MP guards, climbing over the gates, and waiting for Fritz, wherever he was. Suddenly, they saw him running towards them, a few dozen MP guards on his tail. "Let's get outta here!" He was shouting. Aaron hurriedly opened up the grimoire, and not knowing what to do, began shouting "Dr. Mog! We need out! Now!"

And as if the Head Keeper had been listening, a portal much like the one the trio had entered appeared before them. They quickly ran into the portal, and in an instant, vanished leaving the MP guards just standing there, dumbfounded at what had happened right in front of their noses. Suddenly, the Sector 1 Mako reactor exploded violently, catching them off guard.

In the entire sector 1 of Midgar, everyone could feel the rumbling aftereffects of the No. 1 reactor exploding.

Back at the entrance to the now- destroyed reactor, one of the MP's got up slowly. He looked up at the burning mass. The only words that escaped him were "Who were those kids?"

-END OF MAKO REACTOR NO. 1 DUNGEON—

 _ **A/N: There we go, the very first dungeon chapter cleared! And before you say anything, yes I know I was lazy with the Guard Scorpion fight scene. I just really wanted to end the chapter. After all, Cloud is [SPOILER ALERT!] going to be in the next chapter! After all, you DO unlock him when you beat Mako Reactor No. 5! And yes, I'll be focusing on the order the dungeons are unlocked in the game. As for events, I have decided on the following: I will dedicate one event chapter after every three dungeon chapters. Now that you know about my master plans for this novelization, read and review!**_

' _ **Til next time, Kupo!**_


	5. Dungeon-Mako Reactor No 5 (FF7)

_***Aaron and Sara are in the garden of the Royal Archives, deciding where to place Fritz who's still petrified***_

 _ **Sara: Oh, hello there again! This is Sara the White Mage, giving you the Author's Note to you live from the Royal Archive Gardens! We were just picking out a good spot to place our newest statue, the Black Mage Tribute.**_

 _ **Aaron: Yeah, just take a look at the attention to detail here! I like how they managed to get the mysterious face like that!**_

 _ **Fritz: ….. .. …. …. (You guys know it's me and you're choosing not to notice. I hate you both.)**_

 _ **Sara: I think we should place him…..Here! *Both Aaron and Sara work together to place Fritz in the center of the flower bed, next to a statue of Ramuh***_

 _ **Aaron: There we go! He looks PERFECT!**_

 _ **Sara: Great minds think alike! Anyway, thank you for witnessing this truly momentous occasion! Finally, FFRK is owned by Square Enix and DeNA Corp. Now, on with the story!**_

 _ ***Both Aaron and Sara leave the garden***_

 _ **Fritz: ….. … … …. . . … (I really need some new friends….)*now having some birds sit on him* ….. … .. … ….. (At least I have you guys…)**_

 _ ***The birds leave some "gifts" all over him, and fly away***_

 _ **Fritz: …. …. . . . ….. ….. …. (Oh, REALLY mature guys! You're lucky that I'm petrified! VERY LUCKY!)**_

*Chapter 4-Dungeon 1: Mako Reactor No. 5*

The trio made it back to the seventh realm gallery in one piece. Dr. Mog and Cid were waiting for them. "Oh, ho! I see you've returned successfully, kupo!" Dr. Mog said joyfully, happy to see his Record Keeper and Mage students return unharmed and unscathed.

"So, how was it, Kupo?" Dr. Mog asked them.

"Barely made it," Fritz was the first to say.

Cid just gave him a look.

"Well, in any case I'm glad to see that you have begun the recovery process, Kupo!" Dr. Mog said to his students. Suddenly, the portrait glowed again. A huge piece of the scene was restored this time. The backside of the person in the portrait could be made out more clearly now; it was clearly a person with a light blue uniform and spiky yellow hair looking upward at what the three known to now be the Mako Reactor.

"Oh, ho! Students, look!" Dr. Mog squeaked. A bright spot of light was seen. As quickly as it had been noticed, it faded, leaving behind another portrait. Like the first one, it also had shadow damage near the bottom. This time, the scene partly destroyed was one of a boy and a girl sitting on a wooden structure, looking out at a starry nighttime sky. The boy in this portrait also had spiky yellow hair. The girl had black hair, and was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt.

"Hey! That kid's the guy we saw in the first painting!" Aaron pointed out. Sara looked at the new painting, then the painting that had been restored. "Yeah, you're right!" she said.

"I do believe that this is another important scene in the chronology of the seventh realm, Kupo!" Dr. Mog explained. "It seems that whenever you three relive the events of one painting, another one opens up!"

"That makes sense now!" Aaron said. "It's like these paintings are showing us the way!"

"Well, Record Keeper? What is your next course of action?" Dr. Mog asked Aaron.

The young Record Keeper looked at his friends. Sara nodded, while Fritz was looking at his staff. Sara lightly tapped him, causing him to look at her. She pointed at Aaron and Fritz just shrugged.

"I guess we're going in!" Aaron said with a grin. Dr. Mog beamed. "Spoken like a true Record Keeper, kupo!"

Aaron readied his staff. He focused on the new painting. " _Recorda…Recorda…Recorda….Recordaaaaaa…_ _ **RECORDA!**_ " Just as before, a glowing blue portal appeared. The three waved to Dr. Mog and Cid before stepping into the portal.

Also as before, the trio found themselves back in the same black void. All that stood before them was another colossal door. "Well guys, this is it. Let's restore this record!"

Aaron touched the door, causing it to disappear. When the trio headed through the door, they found themselves back in Midgar, but unlike the previous time they weren't once again in sector 1. It appeared that they were in a different sector of Midgar altogether.

Fortunately, they weren't right in front of the entrance to the Mako reactor as before either. Rather, they _were inside of it._

They weren't alone either. As soon as the trio stepped out of the door, the sentries standing outside had heard a noise, and came in to investigate. However, these weren't the MP soldiers that the trio encountered back at Mako reactor no. 1. A pair of humanoid-shaped beings lumbered towards the trio. They were red in color, had silver face masks and helmets and strange gauntlets that took up half of their arms, revealing three claws on each end. These two beings were known as "Special Combatants." They didn't speak, just menacingly advanced on the trio.

Fritz stepped in front of Aaron and Sara. "Guys….go on and destroy this. I'll take care of freaky and freako."

The two reluctantly left Fritz' side, climbing down the ladder to the recesses of the reactor. Fritz twirled his staff, the tip igniting in flame. "Well guys….if I can call you that, you're going to learn why it's never a good idea to play with…" His eyes began to glow a violent red…. " **FIRAGA!** "

Fritz' staff became engulfed in flame. The Black Mage then raised the flaming oak staff and cast it at the pair of Special Combatants. The flames engulfed them and they writhed in agony on the walkway. When the flames finally died out, they were no more.

Fritz' eyes returned to their normal yellow hue. "Never mess with a Black Mage."

Meanwhile, Aaron and Sara were descending the ladders leading down to the core of the reactor. When they finally reached the landing of the walkway leading to the next room where their objective awaited, a pair of grotesque dog-like beings greeted them from behind growling. They were horribly deformed, and one could clearly see that they were malnourished, due to their ribcages clearly jutting out from their stomachs. These were known as "Blood Tastes," and the name fitted them to a T. They blocked the way out for the Record Keeper and White Mage.

Aaron quickly shielded Sara. "I'll take care of them." He raised his oak staff, ready to do battle. Sara quickly retreated over to the core, readying her oak staff in case Aaron got hurt and needed to be healed. The White Mage was never proficient in fighting, that one flaw being a trait of all White Mages. If a White Mage was to fight, they would always have a mallet ready. Sara however chose nonviolence and opted not to wield a mallet. She knew a few healing and protection spells, and only one holy spell, called "Dia."

She hoped she wouldn't have to fight.

Aaron focused, his staff now crackling at the tip with electrical streams. The Blood Tastes growled and lunged for the Record Keeper. However, with a mighty shout of " **THUNDARA!** " Aaron let loose a torrent of lightning from his oak staff's tip, now electrifying the hellish beasts. Howls were heard, sounding like nails upon a chalkboard. When the miniature lightning storm was over, two charred remains stood where the Blood Tastes once did.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Sara. "You alright?" He asked. The White Mage nodded. She got her wish after all.

However, that relief was soon short-lived. As soon as they noticed the small rectangular device that counted down on the core, they heard and felt a huge rumble, then a familiar voice " **WHAT IS THAT THING?! HELP!"** The voice belonged to Fritz and he sounded like he was in need of assistance.

The two quickly scurried back up the ladder, where they saw Fritz, who was battling a huge robot. It looked humanoid in shape with a huge, bulging black body and white gloved-like hands. It had a small head that sat on top of its huge body, and a red nozzle was on its back, opening aimed outward. So far, it was unscathed, save for a few scorch marks on its body; Fritz must've used Firaga, but it was all in vain.

The robot, known as "Air Buster" fired a round spherical object out of the red nozzle on its back. It hit the ground, and exploded next to Fritz, sending him flying into a wall when he comically slumped down. "FRITZ!" Aaron shouted. Sara quickly attended to Fritz while Aaron now took up the mantle of fighting this huge metallic monster. Aaron gathered energy in his staff, readying it with another electrical stream. If the last battle with that other robotic monster taught Aaron one thing, it was that these….things for lack of a better term hated electricity. Aaron smirked. The Air Buster readied its nozzle again, anticipating another attempted attack from this strangely-garbed intruder.

It all happened at once, as if in slow-motion…Aaron swinging his staff at the huge robot, sending another Thundara spell at it, followed by the robot attempting to counter it with another launched explosive….the spell hitting the bomb just as it was leaving the robot's tail nozzle…a huge explosion, knocking the huge monstrosity to the ground, electricity surging through its body. It tried to get up, but then it shorted out, moving no more.

Aaron twirled his staff heroically. Another powerful enemy defeated. He turned to see Sara who was now supporting a recovering Fritz by helping him stand up. "What..happened?" Fritz spoke, his voice raspy and pained.

Aaron was about to respond when he heard a strange beeping noise coming from the Air Buster he just defeated. It started slow, but then it gotten faster. He ran towards Fritz and Sara about to warn them when an explosion suddenly ripped through the structure, tearing up the platform the trio was standing on. It gave way, causing them to fall…..However, they weren't falling.

There they were, encased in a colorful shield-Shell- and they were floating above the destruction-Float-witnessing the giant robot fall into the raging river of Mako below. They did it. They restored the world inside this painting. They decided to return to the Royal Archives before anyone could investigate the sudden destruction of Mako Reactor Number 5.

On the other side, Dr. Mog greeted the return of his three students. "Oh, Ho! Back so soon, Kupo?" was the Head Keepers' greeting. Aaron and Sara nodded, while Fritz just slumped on the floor, exhausted. The damage he sustained from the Air Buster and relief that he had been saved by Aaron and Sara must've done him in.

"Oh, My! Looks like Fritz is knocked out, Kupo!" Dr. Mog exclaimed. Aaron then explained to the Moogle about the battle with the Air Buster and how the Black Mage got blasted back into a wall from its bomb blast attack. Dr. Mog listened intently, thankful that Fritz was in such good hands.

Suddenly, a violent rattling caught the group's attention. It was the painting they restored. It was shaking from left to right very violently, as if it was about to fly off the wall. Suddenly, a body flew out of the painting! It flew into the wall, and bounced off, sliding on the marble flooring, landing with a loud grunt and an even louder and pained curse.

"What in the name of Ramuh was that?" Dr. Mog exclaimed as He, Aaron and Sara rushed over to inspect the body. It was adult in size, and had spiky yellow hair…wait a minute…Could this be..?

"It's that guy we saw in this painting!" Sara said, pointing to the first seventh realm painting. Sure enough, the person in that painting matched this..visitor. Thankfully, he was breathing, because he tried to get up, but to no avail.

"I'll heal him!" Sara said. She pointed her oak staff at the spiky-haired visitor. "Cura!" She said, and a bright white sphere of light emerged from the tip of her staff and floated over to the visitor. It then popped-much like a bubble- its sparkly contents raining down on the visitor. After a while, it began to stir. A groan escaped him.

"Unnnghhhh…where…am I?" came a low voice. The visitor slowly woke up and got into an awkward sitting position. The group was able to make out more of this visitor's attire; a dark blue poloneck with dark blue slacks. It looked like more of a uniform than anything. On one shoulder was a metal spiked pauldron. On his back though was something to observe; a large blade was secured to what looked like a magnet. That weapon caught Dr. Mog's attention.

"Kupo…..Is this who I think it is…?" Dr. Mog began slowly.

"Dr. Mog?" Aaron began. "Do you know this person?"

"Aaron…Sara…," Dr. Mog began. "I think….that this person may be….Cloud Strife."

-END OF MAKO REACTOR NO. 5 DUNGEON-

 _ **A/N: Annnnnnnd that's another chapter done! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was only playing the game and getting a feel for all the adventures that our main protagonists are going to be going on. After all, it would make me sound really bad if I didn't do a bit of research on each of the FF titles before I actually write about them! Anyways, Cloud has now appeared! What can this mean for our young heroes? What can this mean overall for the fate of the Royal Archives? Tune in next time, same FFRK time, same FFRK fanfiction….Or something to that effect.**_

 _ **And "Until we meet again, Kupo!"**_


	6. Intermission I-Cloud Strife

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's me in the flesh to give you guys the author's note!**_

 _ **Sara: Um….Mr. VP? Can we not do the Author's note for this chapter? I um…really want to get this over with…..*has a very deep blush on her cheeks***_

 _ **Me: Oh…..It's 'cause of Cloud being here, isn't it? Does Sara have a crush on big strong Cloud Strife?**_

 _ **Sara: *sweat drops* Uh, NO! Um, no not at all! I just…um… think that our readers had enough of the Authors note and….um…..**_

 _ **Me: *Chuckles* ok, if you say so. Just give them the disclaimer, and we'll get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Sara: Ok…. FFRK is owned by Square Enix and DeNA Corp. Now can we start?**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, we can start…..Lover Girl.**_

 _ **Sara: What?**_

 _ **Me: Nothing…**_

Chapter 5: Enter Cloud Strife, SOLDIER (intermission)

"Why….why are you petting my hair?"

This query came from the visitor lying on the infirmary cot. The reason for the query was because of the White Mage slowly running her fingers through the visitor's blonde and untidily spiked hair. Upon hearing said query, the Mage drew her hand back, blushing.

"Um….I've always wanted to do that…."

"…"

It dawned on Sara that the visitor was indeed awake. "Oh! Um…Sorry. I um…liked your hair…" She dumbly said to Cloud Strife, the person who suddenly and mysteriously appeared after restoring part of the seventh realm's chronicle. He came rather abruptly, shooting out of the painting like a bullet from a firearm. Sara used her Cura magic to heal him somewhat, and Dr. Mog used his Float magic to carry Cloud to the infirmary. Sara had been watching over him until he was well enough to wake up.

Cloud Strife looked around, albeit weakly. "Where..am I?" He asked Sara.

"You're in an infirmary in the Royal Archives," Sara answered with uncertainty. Should she tempt fate, and reveal their mission to Cloud?

"Royal Archives?" Cloud repeated, slowly getting up.

"Um, yeah. My name is…Sara. I'm a White Mage." Sara said, looking away from Cloud and blushing even harder. It was a little known fact that Sara had a crush on the big muscular heroes of the realms that she had studied. Cloud just happened to be her number one, with Cecil Harvey of the 4th realm being a very close 2nd. She would often find herself fantasizing about being swept off her feet and into the big muscular arms of these two heroes. It would often take a question aimed at her from either Aaron or Fritz just to snap her out of it.

"Well nice to meet you Sara," Cloud began. This little girl seemed nice enough. "I'm—"

"I know who you are," Sara quickly cut him off. "Um, I mean everybody has heard about you. You're such an Icon."

What a strange little girl at that.

"How did I get here?"

"Um…You came through a—"

"Oh, Ho! It appears he's awake, Kupo!"

Cloud and Sara turned their heads at the source of the voice. It was Dr. Mog, Professor Highwind, Aaron and Fritz coming in through the infirmary door. Upon seeing them, Cloud instinctually reached for his iconic weapon, the Buster Sword. Upon seeing him doing this, Sara quickly moved in front of him. "No! They're my friends!"

"We mean you no harm, Mr. Strife, Kupo." Dr. Mog said, fluttering over to him. Cloud slowly withdrew his arm, which was an inch away from the handle of his weapon. "We actually were the ones that brought you here, for lack of a better term, Kupo. No doubt that Sara has told you that you are in the Royal Archives. I am Dr. Mog, and next to me respectively are Professor Highwind, Aaron and our Black Mage Fritz.

Cloud stared at Aaron. "Wait….I seem to know you. I had a vision of a child in blue."

Aaron stared at the ground. "Um….Is that right? I don't seem to know you, other than what I learned from Dr. Mog and Prof. Highwind."

Cloud cocked his head. "What you've learned? What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Mog hovered above the bedpost. "Mr. Strife, This is a place in which people learn about the great realms of fantasy. We were somehow attacked, and all the memories of the realms had disappeared. We had managed to restore the memories of the seventh realm-the realm in which you resided-and when we restored our latest one, you came out of a painting."

Cloud listened. "So I came out of a painting?"

All five people nodded.

Cloud sat up. "Ok. I've been in and out of weirder places. So, why am I here?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know yet," Prof. Highwind answered.

Cloud looked at the Prof. "And you…you look familiar too. You remind me of someone we had travelled with. He had the same last name as you, Professor Highwind."

Professor Highwind looked at him through his shades. "Then you were well met. I have heard of many people throughout the realms who share the name Cid Highwind." Prof. Highwind cocked his head thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, I might be related to those Cid Highwinds."

Cloud then got up. "Well then. I don't know why, but I feel a need to help out." He looked at Aaron again. "Especially you. My vision told me of a child in blue who is…out to save the past or something like that. He was with a girl in white, and a boy in blue with eyes of yellow" He looked at Sara and Fritz, who looked at each other.

Aaron nodded. "We need all the help we can get, Mr. Strife."

Cloud looked at the young Record Keeper. "Kid, just call me Cloud."

Aaron shot back. "Cloud, just call me Aaron."

… _ **..And so it was then and there that a true party had formed. The story has truly begun. With their new ally Cloud Strife, Aaron and his two friends once again set out to recover more lost memories of the past.**_

 _ *****************************************************FINAL FANTASY RECORD KEEPER: OF KEEPERS AND RECORDS**********************************************************************_

 _ **A/N: So….yeah. a few months of not updating due to life getting in my way (and a new job among things!)I have come up with a slight alteration to the plan: I originally was going to start the very first event I had done (Countdown to Destruction: Memories of Aerith) but I figured that a chapter intermission would suffice, since I want to have some kind of dialogue and interaction with all of the hero records that the newly-formed group comes across. Next chapter though, I'll DEFINITELY start on that event. After all, Cloud does need someone to keep him company! Why not be the one who he thought was dead? Catch you guys on the flip side, and "Until we meet again, Kupo!"**_


	7. The Agenda-UPDATE

Hey guys, gals and in-betweeners! It is I, SonicWareInc. Vp with a very important update on OKAR (Of Keepers and Records.) Well, actually a few updates:

(I)Effective today due to the crappiness of my tablet in which i played FFRK, It pains me to say that I NO LONGER play FFRK. Now, that's not to say that I've given up on this story. I know it's been awhile since I last did anything with the story, and I bet a lot of people are starting to worry about whether or not I've truly ditched the story. No i haven't. As of late, I've been subjected to the long, boring and eternal process of being what is termed an "Adult." "Adulting" sucks. ROYALLY. And in my case, "Adulting" seems to take a lot out of my creative energies and whatnot. I promise that I'll resume the story. However, the next point of interest has a LOT to do with that aspect, so let's get to it.

(II)In the beginning, I had identified this story as a sort-of novelization "based on my experience of the game," or something to that effect. Well, as I thought and thought about the meaning of that and what I had to do, I came to a number of revelations: (A) I'm attempting to write a novelization of a game that possibly has no finite ending to it, (B) I couldn't really base the story on "my experience" since basically every person will go through the same thing at one point or another, and (C) These two problems along with "Adulting" has taken the wind out of my creative sails, so to speak. In order to do this story justice, I have decided that it will be a "Pseudo-Novelization." Now, this means that it will cover MOST, IF NOT ALL of the major events, along with some twists and devices from whatever I find here on FF.

(III)Continuing from the second point, I'm going to have to rethink the format in which this "Pseudo-Novelization" will take the shape of. Remember how I said in...I think the first official dungeon chapter of OKAR that I would be doing about three Realm Dungeons and then adding an Event Dungeon relating to those three dungeons that I covered? Well, I kind of cheated there, by putting in only 2 of the FF7 dungeons, and then an intermission chapter, then the actual event chapter. I have decided that I'm going to put in ENTIRE dungeons, then an Event Dungeon, then an intermission chapter. I think that this will be better in the long term for this fanfiction.

Now speaking of that mechanic, This is where it gets interesting: I'M NOT GOING TO BE DOING REALM DUNGEONS IN ANY SPECIFIC ORDER. That's right. After "Countdown to Destruction" OKAR will be a lot more open in terms of where the party will go and what they will do. After that chapter is released, I'll disclose more details on how that'll work.

And that's that. My reasons for not updating in so long. I'm PROFUSELY sorry for the inconvenience. But you know..."Adulting."

So, to see you all off..."Until Next Time, Kupo!"


End file.
